While mobile ride-on toys cause young children a lot of fun, such toys some times can be dangerous. The adult accompanying the child riding the toy would wish to gain some control over the ride-on toy in order to protect the child's safety, and to increase the accompanying adult's convenience, while still leaving the child enough freedom to enjoy the toy. It would be a lot more desirable if the adult accompanying the child riding a ride-on toy, can gain the said control by using a wireless remote-control unit. It would be desired if with said wireless remote-control unit, the adult can force the said ride-on toy to slow down, and/or to stop, and/or to otherwise control the ride-on toy in order to protect the child from hazards.